KP in Roachie
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Long story short, a one shot story in which Roachie and friends help Team Possible when Monkey Fist hurts Kim. How? Read on to find out that mystery. Review please and thank you!


**KP in Roachie **

**AN:** Ever wonder about what happened with Roachie after Kim and Ron left them? Well so did I… so here's a one-shot story involving the little guy.

_**(In the sky)**_

Kim, Ron and Rufus were in a big carrier plane with all three in battle stances as they faced off Monkey Fist and his small army of ninja monkeys.

Kim says, "You'll never get away Monkey Fist, there is no where for you to go at 30,000 feet in the air."

Monkey Fist glowers at Kim for a few moments before he says, "It doesn't matter! With the Mystical Monkey Power Amulet, I will become powerful enough to rule the world!" He then does his signature monkey-style villain laugh, which causes the monkey ninjas to screech as if laughing with him.

Ron points at Monkey Fist and says, "You'll never succeed! We'll stop you! We always have!"

Monkey Fist slips the amulet over his neck that he'd stolen just moments ago and says, "We'll see about that!" He starts to glow brightly as the power of the amulet starts to course throughout his whole body.

Ron says in a whimpering voice, "If this wasn't going to hurt, it would be so cool…"

Kim says in a firm voice, "Get your head in the game Ron, this isn't anything that we can't face together."

Ron nods as he gets focused and says, "You're right KP! We've defeated his sorry ass before and we'll do it again!" He slips into his monkey kung fu style while Kim slips into a kung fu move.

As soon as Monkey Fist was done charging up he grins at the two teens and cries out, "Now that I'm the Supreme Monkey Master! It is time to get rid of the only people who could possibly stop me! Monkey ninjas! Attack!"

The monkey ninjas cry out loudly as they attack in a group, aiming for Kim Possible as they all perceived her to be a real threat while Ron was someone they could deal with later.

Kim moves quickly, blocking the first monkey as it tries to do a jump kick followed quickly by a punch that sent the same monkey flying backwards. She leaps up, making her helmet softly clang against the ceiling of the plane, reminding her to be more careful even as she watches the two monkeys collide face-first into each other.

Ron turns to Monkey Fist and says, "It looks like it is just you and me Monkey Fist!"

Monkey Fist grins darkly as he gets into a stance before doing the finger taunt as he says, "Bring it on, pretender…"

Ron cries out and tries to attack Monkey Fist but is surprised as he moves fast and with a surprising amount of grace in the move before Monkey Fist grabs his leg and begins to spin rapidly as he says, "You're too slow for me now!" and lets go of Ron's leg as if it no longer interested him.

Ron is thrown so hard and quickly by the spin that it sends him sailing into Kim, sending them both flying straight at the hatch which through which Monkey Fist and the ninjas had entered but not locked down fully in case they needed to make a quick escape.

The door latch is bumped enough to release it and with a loud clang, followed by a louder rushing of air very suddenly. Both Kim and Ron, along with Rufus who had crawled back into Ron's pocket before challenging Monkey Fist to hide from the ninjas were blow out of the airplane!

Kim had been knocked out by everything and Ron was just half-conscious himself as he fell her.

Ron knew that they were both in trouble and hoped that he would have enough time to be able to open the chutes before they both passed out. He reaches out with a trembling hand and grabs at her chute release before he says, "Sorry about this… I know how much you love freefall… but there isn't any time."

Ron pulls Kim's chute and watches for a second as her parachute opens, quickly opening to yank her away from him. He thinks, "It is time for me now…" and slowly moves his hand to the chute but just as he hooks his thumb into it, he passes out.

Rufus peeks out of the pocket and sees that Ron is unconscious, with the ground fast rushing up at him. The little mole rat knew there was trouble and says, "Uh-oh!" before crawling out of the pocket and up to Ron's hand where he promptly bites it hard enough for Ron to jerk his hand hard and thereby pulling the chute's release even before Ron realizes what had happened!

Ron looks down at Rufus and says, "That hurt Rufus! Why…" he trails off as he sees the end of the release cord in his hand. He smiles at Rufus and says, "Thanks buddy!" with Rufus smiling at the praise before crawling back into the safety of the pocket.

Ron grabs the steering controls and looks around to see if he can spot Kim, hoping that she woke up and everything was ok.

However, he quickly found out that was not to be the case. He saw that Kim was still unconscious and with a quick glance down, he saw that they were headed towards the place where Middleton dumped all their garbage. It didn't take a genius to know that A) Kim wouldn't be happy having landed in all that junk and B) That if Kim landed wrong, she could get hurt!

There was a little bit of good luck on Ron's side as he saw that Kim's parachute was going to carry her right into an area where a bunch of mattresses were, so it looked like it would be a soft landing for her.

He spots Monkey Fist and his ninjas with their parachutes as well and while they were far enough away from Kim that he posed no threat to her, he certainly didn't want to face a super-powered villain without Kim's help after the defeat on the plane.

Ron lands before Kim without getting tangled up in his chute or being hung up in some way that would require getting some help from Kim for a rare change. He starts to run towards where she would land even though his arrival did not go unnoticed.

Ron gets there just in time to catch Kim in his arms and sees that she is still unconscious. He begins to worry that she is hurt worse than she looks and for once wishes he was near a hospital to take her too. That's when he reaches into Kim's pocket and pulls out the Kimmunicator.

Wade's face pops up on the screen quickly and he says, "Hey Ron, what's up?" in a cheerful voice before he notices that Ron did not look at all his cheerful, easy going self which told him only one thing… something had happened to Kim.

Wade leans forward in his seat and says, "Ron? Where's Kim? What's going on?"

Ron says, "Kim's unconscious, I'm worried about her Wade! She's never been out this long! Plus I've got Monkey Fist after us!"

Wade says, "Hold out the Kimmunicator and let me scan her so I can see how serious it is." His voice told Ron that he was all business.

Ron puts Kim down on the mattress gently and holds it out, letting a green beam scan over Kim's body. As he does so, he looks up and sees that Monkey Fist is only a minute or so from landing along with his monkey ninjas close behind.

Wade types quickly at his keyboard as his computer analyzes Kim before he sits back, looking a bit relieved. He looks at Ron and says, "She'll be ok Ron. Whatever happened to her was a really hard blow to her head and other parts but the helmet protected her head from anything serious. She will need to heal and rest up for a week but I think she'll be ok."

Ron's relief was evident on his face as he says, "Any idea when she'll wake up Wade? Monkey Fist is about to land!"

Wade shakes his head and says, "Sorry Ron, I couldn't even begin to give you a guess. I'm not a doctor but I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon to help you. I've contacted Global Justice and they're on their way. Do you think you can keep her safe until they arrive?"

Ron's face goes into a serious look before he says, "It looks like I'll have to. They've landed." He then tosses the Kimmunicator down beside Kim, hoping that if it came to it, Wade could somehow help protect Kim.

Monkey Fist looks at the sleeping form of Kim Possible on the mattress and grins so much from ear to ear that Ron wondered why his face just didn't split in two. He says, "So, your girlfriend is asleep and you, the only other human with the power of the mystic monkey force shall soon fall before me as you can not possibly hope to win against my new power! Soon there will be none who can defy me and I will RULE THE WORLD AS THE MONKEY MASTER!!" He then laughs long and loudly while Ron just stares coldly at him, determined not to let anything happen to Kim.

Rufus sticks his head out and looks up at Ron before he says to him, "Rufus, I need you to stick by Kim until she wakes up and make sure that none of those monkey ninjas can harm her. Will you do that for me buddy?"

Rufus can see his owner is in his 'serious' mode and with one glance, he could see why. He nods as he says, "Uh-huh! Protect!" He then crawls down Ron's leg and dashes over to where Kim is, picking up a small stick that he could use as a staff along the way.

Ron and Monkey Fist stare at each other for a moment before Monkey Fist says, "Well? Nothing to say?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "There is no way I'll let you harm KP! You'll have to do it over my dead body!"

Monkey Fist grins darkly and says, "Very well, if that's the way you want it." He thrusts his finger at Ron and cries out, "Monkey ninjas! Attack!" which makes all the monkeys cry out as they obey his command.

One monkey attacks him with a sweeping chop, which is quickly countered as Ron grabs him by the arm and using his other hand under the armpit, he tosses the monkey far away but with a simple flip in mid-air, the monkey is back on his feet quickly enough.

Another monkey attacks Ron head on while a second one tries to attack him from the side. The first monkey is blocked and knocked back with a punch before sweeping his leg up to kick the second one back into a large pile that collapses on it.

Monkey Fist felt he had time to let his monkey ninjas wear Ron down as he charged up for an attack that he felt would defeat Ron for good.

The first monkey that had attacked Ron decides to go after a more easier target: Kim Possible. He leaps forward to attack her only to be clocked in the jaw by Rufus's little staff hard enough to send him flying back and get stuck in a pile with his tail visibly twitching.

Two more monkey ninjas start after Kim's sleeping body but one of them is deterred by Wade converting the speaker output of the Kimmunicator to a very loud sound that appears to work before one of them tosses some garbage to smash into it hard enough for it to break and become silent once more.

With the monkey ninjas advancing on Kim and Rufus valiantly trying to cover all angles to protect Kim with all his little pink, hairless might Ron decides to buy some time as he shouts, "Monkey Fist! Call off your monkeys! It is me you really want isn't it?"

Just as Monkey Fist grins and says in a dark voice, "Indeed it is Stoppable… and the girl matters not to me, she and anyone else will soon learn the folly of trying to stop me!" Ron spots a friend, watching with worried eyes from the garbage, which gives him an idea.

Ron tells his friend in the language that he'd understand best, which was good for Ron as it only, confused Monkey Fist and the other monkeys a lot. He smiles at Monkey Fist and says, "Monkey dude, you are SO going down!" as he watches his friend disappear quickly.

Monkey Fist tilts his head and wonders just what the buffoon was talking about! As far as he knew, he had the little beggar out numbered, his girlfriend down for the count with no signs of waking up soon and the annoying little rodent couldn't possibly help Ron. So, he wonders just was making him so confident all of a sudden.

He looks around quickly to see if any police or something of that sort had arrived but all he saw were piles of garbage and lots of small cockroaches crawling over everything! Seeing as there was nothing around, he shouts at Ron, "What are you talking about? There's no one here who could possibly help you!"

Ron sees his friend return over the hill and hears in his friend's language that all he needed to do was give the word. He nods before seeing him disappear over the hill quickly.

Monkey Fist follows the path of Ron's eyes but by the time he had looked, the friend was gone.

Ron smiles a little as he says, "Just the beginning of your downfall Monkey Fist!"

Monkey Fist tires of the game that Ron was playing and decides to take things into his own hands before whatever trick Ron is playing has a chance to come into play. He forgets about the attack he had been planning before now and charges forward to attack Ron directly!

Ron thinks, "I gotta get that amulet from Monkey Fist or I won't stand a chance! Here goes nothing!"

Ron speaks in the other tongue that Monkey Fist was unfamiliar with while Ron grabs at Monkey Fist's wrists, keeping them immobile just long enough for a dog-sized cockroach to spring out of the garbage-covered ground and take the amulet hanging from his neck into his mouth!

Ron smiles and says, "Go Roachie!" while Monkey Fist shouts, "NOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!! Give it back you filthy cockroach!"

Ron grins as he moves away from Monkey Fist and says, "Sorry Monkey Fist! But trying to sweet talk Roachie won't do you any good! He and his friends are loyal to the Ronster!"

Monkey Fist could already feel the great power that he had obtained fading very fast within him. He shouts at Ron, "Very well! Then I shall destroy him, then you and Kim Possible! There is no way you can defeat me and my army of monkey ninjas with me!"

Ron's smile dropped at the moment Monkey Fist threatened Kim even as Roachie looks up at him, wondering what to do next.

Ron says, "Roachie, destroy the amulet…" knowing that would be a far better fate for it than to end up in the villain's hands again.

Roachie starts to eat the amulet even as Monkey Fist falls to his knees, screaming for Roachie to stop the entire time but his pleas fall on deaf ears and it is soon totally destroyed.

Monkey Fist stands up with his fists shaking in his rage. He looks at Ron Stoppable, his arch-rival, holder of the mystical monkey force, trained in the same martial arts style as him and destroyer of the mystical Lotus Blade and many other mystical artifacts that he'd gone after. This one was the last straw for him as he shouts, "Monkey Ninjas! KILL them all! Starting with Kim Possible!"

The monkey ninjas screech as they hear his order and begin to advance before Ron speaks in bug language, causing HUGE cockroaches to spring out everywhere!

Now, the sight of cockroaches easily as big as a double decker bus popping out of the woodworks and in defensive formation near Kim and Ron was enough to rattle all of the monkey ninjas and even Monkey Fist!

Ron crosses his arms calmly and says, "Who's the boss-man now? Surrender now Monkey Fist!" He wasn't feeling in a good mood with Monkey Fist trying to finish off his best friend and girlfriend who was the best thing to ever happen in his life.

Monkey Fist looks around at the huge cockroaches and what seemed to be thousands and thousands of smaller normal sized ones coming out of everything until it seemed like the hills of garbage were essentially one big mass of cockroaches.

Totally surrounded by so many bugs, both small and ridicously huge to the point where it looked like they could step on _him_ like a bug if they so desired. He could see the monkey ninjas were too terrified by the huge ones to even make a move and doubted that he could count on them to attack even if he gave the order.

Monkey Fist closes his eyes with his hands balling into fists for a few moments before he says softly, "I surrender…"

Ron says, "What was that? I don't think I heard that…" before Monkey Fist shouts at the top of his lungs, "We surrender? My monkeys and I surrender! Happy now?"

Ron smiles as he says calmly, "Boo-yah!"

**Epilogue:**

Ron waves to the GJ hoverjet that carried away Monkey Fist and his ninjas off to jail while one of the GJ doctors was giving Kim a look over now that she'd finally come to but only after the hoverjet with Monkey Fist was out of sight did Kim finally get a chance to get Ron to come over.

Kim says, "What happened Ron? How did you defeat Monkey Fist and all his ninjas by yourself?"

The GJ doctor says, "Well you look good Miss Possible, but I want you to get plenty of rest. No more missions for a few days at least, got it?"

Ron smiles as he looks around at the empty dump which had once been covered with so many bug that he knew Kim would have been more freaked out than Monkey Fist. He says, "Oh, it was easy once I got the amulet away from Monkey Fist and destroyed it so he couldn't get it back."

Kim tilts her head in confusion, looking at Ron as she could tell that he wasn't telling her _all_ of the truth but he wasn't also showing any signs that usually came up when he lied either.

One of the GJ pilots walks up and says to the GJ doctor, "Are you ready to go yet? I don't want to be here if those cockroaches decide to come back."

Kim says, "Cockroaches? Are you afraid of some little bugs?"

Ron's eyes went big and he started to sweat, as he knew he was about to get busted.

The GJ pilot says, "A few small ones??" in disbelief. He then says, "Try **_millions and millions_** of them! There were so many from normal sized ones to ones as big as a bus surrounding everyone that I thought you were all done for!"

It suddenly clicked in Kim's head and she looks around before she narrows her eyes with a sly smile on her face as she says, "Ron… did Roachie and the others help you?"

Ron gulps and nods, "Y-Yes… you were knocked out and-and-and it was the only way to defeat Monkey Fist! Please don't hurt me!"

Kim stands up, keeping her face neutral which only freaked Ron out even further before she leans close and he closes his eyes as he gets ready for whatever was coming. She kisses him on the lips softly at first, then she wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss that she usually reserved just for him when he did things really right!

Kim pulls back from the kiss and holds onto him otherwise he would have fallen backwards like he normally did whenever she did that. She smiles at him, "Thank you Ron. You were just totally spankin' on this mission Ron!"

Ron babbles but manages to get out, "No… prob…lem… K…P…"

Kim smiles at him and says, "Come on Ron, let's go home so I can reward my hero some more."

Ron snaps out of his dazed state and shouts, "Boo-yah!"

As Kim and Ron walk off together, Kim says in a low voice to his ear, "Please and thank Roachie and the others for me for coming to the rescue…" She dips her voice lower as she says, "And for not being around when I woke up…"

Ron smiles at Kim and wraps his arm around Kim as he says, "The Ron-man knows how to take care of you Kim… and I already thanked them for their help before they all left so that GJ could land. The hardest part was to convince GJ not to open fire on them."

Kim smiles at him and kisses his cheek, "Well, you just the same… thank them again for me?"

Ron nods and stops for a moment to speak in bug to where he'd last seen Roachie, "Thanks buddy! I owe you one! Kim thanks you for the help too!" causing Roachie to pop out and wave a leg in bye-bye as he answered back, "Anytime you need us, just ask! That was fun for all of us! Besides, we all owe you for bringing us all here to this land of plentiful food! There are even cockroaches with the names of all three of you!"

Ron speaks in bug again, "All three?"

Roachie answers back, "Yep, you, Kim, and Rufus. So helping you was like helping family!"

Ron smiles and says in his normal voice, "Thanks again Roachie! Bye!" with Kim waving as she says, "Thank you Roachie! Bye and take care!"

The two of them walk off with Rufus waving from Ron's pocket at Roachie who waved back before disappearing into the garbage.

Roachie wondered if he should have mentioned that there were hundreds of thousands of Kim, Ron, and Rufus cockroaches and just about all of them had showed up to help against that hairy human who called himself Monkey Fist. He figured Ron understood well enough and let it rest at that.

**The End?**

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, here is my little tribute to that unsung partner in the KP team. What did you all think of the way I ended story? The ? was in case I should ever decide on using Roachie again. One thing's for sure, MF won't be happy losing to Ron again. Ron's reward was most boo-yah wasn't it? This is just a little something that I hope you'll all like until I can finish my other chapter to "Tough Being a Girl" As usuall, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, story lines, BeBe robot specs, and hyperspeed shoes like the kind Kim wore, are always welcome. **  
**


End file.
